pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kabuto
'Kabuto''' is a heavily modified Japanese car that Mater races against in the Cars Toon episode, Tokyo Mater. ''Tokyo Mater Mater was driving around Tokyo when he very slightly bumps into Kabuto. Kabuto gets angry about that and challenges Mater to a drift race. Before the race, Mater got customized with modifications, then he lined up at the starting line with Kabuto. The finish line is at the top of Tokyo Mater. First one their will be king of all drifters, and the loser would be stripped of all modifications and become stock. Kabuto was getting a good lead, mostly because Mater didn't know how to drift. However, after he took a shortcut through a building, then getting chased by a cop, he caught up with Kabuto. However, Kabuto, refusing to lose, call his ninjas to attack Mater. Lightning Dragon McQueen appeared and fought the ninjas, so Mater could race again. Then, they noticed that Kabuto was almost at Tokyo Tower, so Lightning took Mater through a shortcut through a construction site. There, Mater learns to drift. However, they were heading towards the end of the road and couldn't stop, but Lightning used one of his moves to send Mater into the air and land right in front of Kabuto. They drifted up Tokyo Tower, with Mater drifting backwards. Then, Kabuto pushes Mater down the tower. Fortunately, Mater used his tow hook to grab onto the top of the tower and pulls himself up to the top, making it a Ty After losing, Kabuto got stripped of his modifications and even got laughed at by his own ninjas, which even caused him to cry. Cars Race-O-Rama Kabuto has also appeared in the Tokyo Mater level in ''Cars Race-O-Rama. The level is played as Mater with his modifications, and Kabuto is the only other racer. The race goes around the streets, through a traffic jam, into a construction site, through a pipe, and finally up Tokyo Tower. ''Cars 2 Kabuto makes a cameo appearance in ''Cars 2, the first time is when Lightning McQueen and his pit crew are driving throuogh Tokyo. Then, he is at the World Grand Prix welcome party. For unknown reasons, he is seen with all of his modifications. This may be proof that Mater's story was made up and never happened. It can be noted that Tokyo Mater is the only Cars Toon in which Mater doesn't efficiently proof the reality of his story. However, some other suggestions say that it could be another car that looks like Kabuto or he was able to reobtain his modifications somehow. Trivia *He was designed to resemble Boost. *The Kabuto is the name of the traditional samurai helmet. *Kabuto had green eyes in Tokyo Mater, but in Cars 2, his eyes are brown. It may be due to the fact that Kabuto was probably wearing green contacts in Tokyo Mater, and that being of Asian origin, that brown is actually his normal eye color. His Cars 2 die-cast does not take this difference into account, and still has green eyes. *In Cars 2, he appears with his modifications. This may be seen as a proof that the events of Mater's tale were made-up and never happened. It can be noted that the Cars Toons episode in question is the only in which Mater fails to prove efficiently the reality of his story. However, other suggestions include that it could be another car that looks like Kabuto or that he got his modifications back after the story if it did happen. *His number plate is "BNZAI" Gallery Kabuto.jpg 102-1-.jpg|Kabuto in Cars Race-O-Rama 6313902407p-1-.jpg|''Cars Toon'' Die-Cast Dragonballzcentral 2229 2282053004-1-.jpg|Stripped Kabuto Die-Cast K-1-.jpg|''Cars 2'' Die-Cast 00000fc3 1.png C Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Tokyo Mater Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tokyo Residents Category:Mater's Tall Tales Characters Category:Primary villains Category:Racers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Hot Rods Category:Dragon Category:Tuners Category:Tokyo Cars Category:Tokyo cars Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning